


Glitter and Arrows

by scepterofstardust



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepterofstardust/pseuds/scepterofstardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec must live out their lives. A collection of Malec drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protection

The rain fell hard and dripped from his head as Alec Lightwood stalked down the New York street. He had stopped being shocked at the amount of people outside at all hours a long time ago. Now he just dodged the people as best he could and made his way quickly to the apartment. The apartment he had rarely spoke of aloud hadn't ever been home. Alec hadn't exactly expected it to be, granted, but lately he was finding it hard to connect with Magnus. He tried not to think about it, but the demon activity had been low lately and there were less and less creatures to take out his frustrations on. It was wearing down on Alec like he was slowly slipping underwater. Just yesterday, Jace had pulled him aside after a hunt and asked him if he was okay. And by the Angel, Alec had thought, if Jace noticed you were having emotions then they must be getting pretty damn obvious.

So that was why he found himself standing there in the freezing rain before the round door with the lion knocker. At god-forsaken two in the morning. Alec summoned his courage and knocked tentatively. Almost immediately he heard a loud crash and what was undoubtedly cursing. After exactly five seconds, the door swung inward, and Magnus Bane appeared.

Magnus. It was so good to see his boyfriend, like hearing your favorite song after a long time. Magnus's normally stiff hair was ruffled and messy, and he was wearing sweatpants along with a faded Foo Fighters t-shirt. Magnus sighed.

"By the Angel, Alexander, it's two a.m.!"

"Doesn't sound as if I woke you," Alec remarked dryly. His boyfriend waved him inside.

"You're right, of course. Watch the glass." The Shadowhunter ducked inside and whistled. Potions and glass shards were everywhere. Evidently, Magnus had been experimenting again. The High Warlock of Brooklyn led him to the living room, waving two fingers behind his head. The mess seemed to suck itself back and disappeared completely. Alec sat down on the plush couch and sighed. Thunder boomed outside, the lightning momentarily flashing in the room and making Magnus a silhouette as he sat down across from him. The warlock sighed again and peered at Alec. His golden eyes glowed, alluring in the near-darkness of the apartment. "So why are you out this late?" Magnus asked him plainly. Alec sat back.

"I..I needed to see you. Things...things have been weird lately. I-"

"Weird?" the warlock interrupted. "What do you mean?" Anger flew up into Alec's chest and grabbed his heart. He sat up lightning fast.

"What the hell, Magnus?" The High Warlock looked affronted by the unwarranted cursing.

"Excuse me?"

"How can you do this?" The Shadowhunter exploded. "How can you act like you don't know? You're hurting me, Magnus, and you can't even notice? What, are you above me? Is that all I am to you? An ant?!" Alec was fuming. Magnus was quiet when he leaned forward and said,

"I...I was trying to protect you. I see now it will never work."

"I don't need protected, Magnus! I am not a child!" The Shadowhunter stood up and Magnus did the same.

"You are compared to me, Alexander." Magnus said it coolly as if it were fact.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a child!"

"You are! You think I can make you happy?! I am three hundred years old, Alec! I've had my heart broken! I've made the mistake of not letting them go! This is me making it right! Leave! Leave before I make it worse!" Alec reeled at the barrage of words. Magnus...

Magnus thought this was better?

"By the Angel, Magnus," Alec whispered. "I don't care if you'd rather I leave. I want to stay. God, I want to stay until my last breath. You are not taking that away because you think it's better for me. You are not." Magnus's eyes were flashing and burning but flickered and died as his anger left him.

"I'm sorry, Alexander."

"Alec."

"Alec."

"Please stay," the warlock blurted before he could make himself stop. "Sleep here. I'm sorry."

Alec breathed and walked to his boyfriend, breathing in his warmth and the scent of herbs that always hung off him.

"It's alright, Magnus. I'll stay."

"Alright. Just a moment." The Shadowhunter walked over to the bed and shrugged off his jacket, laying down on the cushy mattress. Magnus walked from the room. Alec suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reluctantly pulled it out. There was a new text from Isabelle.

New development in the case with Sebastian. Will u be back by morning?

I'll be back about nine. Early enough?

Sure.

Alec smiled to himself and slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. He would stay. Magnus came back in and sunk into bed beside Alec. "Here." He pressed something cold into his boyfriend's palm. The Shadowhunter lifted his hand to look at it. It was an old gold coin, Roman, from the looks of it. Alec looked at Magnus, a question in his eyes. "It's a magical beacon. Tap this side two times," Bane made an example with his fingers. "It will call me, no matter where you are. I promise." Alec laughed softly and slipped it into his pocket.

"Wonderful. So if I need someone for dating advice..."

"No, you silly boy. More important things, obviously."

"Of course." Magnus reached across Alec and tugged the Shadowhunter close to him. Their chests touched, the vibration of both of their hearts barely audible. The High Warlock of Brooklyn ran his hand through Alec's hair and smiled.

"Mine." Alec scooted even closer and buried his head in Magnus's chest.

"Yours."


	2. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has an obnoxious sweater.

Alec Lightwood treaded almost silently up the steps to Magnus's apartment. A light snow swirled around him. It was Christmas Eve, and he had come to find Magnus so he could take his boyfriend to the Christmas party the others were throwing at the Institute. Blatantly aware that he was wearing gear and a little rough-looking, Alec rang the doorbell and smirked in amusement when a ridiculously loud voice boomed from inside,

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?!" The Shadowhunter heard thumping from behind the door and then it swung inward, revealing Magnus wearing tight leather pants and a red sweater with Chairman Meow's face on it, complete with jingle bells around the cat's head. Alec raised his eyebrows.

"How on Earth did you get a sweater with Chairman's face?" Alec pondered aloud, sounding like he didn't want an answer. "And does a sweater really go with black leather?"

"Magic, Alexander." Bane wiggled his fingers. "Shall we go?" He ran past Alec and bounced down the steps, the bells on his sweater ringing merrily. Alec rolled his eyes and followed him, wondering how Christmas with Magnus Bane had ever seemed like a good idea.

"Well," Isabelle said upon seeing the couple enter, "It's about time you made it. Everyone is waiting in the main room." As Alec passed her, Isabelle, dressed in a knee-length red dress and black pumps, eyed Magnus's sweater and asked, "Is that Chairman Meow?" Alec nodded, horrified. He ushered Magnus into the main room and went to get dressed, pulling off his gear and trading it for jeans and a light grey sweater. He then joined the others and sat on the couch, receiving greetings from everyone there, including Simon, who had come as an honorary family member, the same as Magnus. However, when Simon and Clary began chuckling, Alec's eyebrows knit together in confusion. They seemed to be staring at his sweater. Alec yelped when he glanced down to see that his boring grey sweater had somehow acquired bright blue, glittery letters that said PROPERTY OF MAGNUS. His boyfriend, next to him on the couch, remarked mischievously,

"You look fabulous, Alexander." Alec huffed in annoyance, but, to his credit, did not immediately demand Magnus return his sweater to normal. He settled into the couch, accepting his situation, and Magnus ruffled his hair lovingly. The warlock kissed Alec on the cheek lightly. "Merry Christmas, Alec." Alec smiled at the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus."


End file.
